


drift compatible

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Bellarke AUs [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cherno Alpha - Freeform, F/M, Pacific Rim AU, bellarke AU, idris elba is bae, kaidonovskys are dead sorry, motherfuckin kaijus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke Pacific Rim AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	drift compatible

Clarke's head was throbbing. This was probably caused by the fact that she had been hanging upside down from a bar for the past hour, performing some extremely painful sit-ups. But as Clarke hung there, the blood rushing to her head, she realized that she didn't know why she was training. Yes, she was one of the best Jaeger pilots the world has ever seen, but ever since her partner died two years ago, she hadn't found anyone compatible with her. So why was Clarke still training when she knew that she would never be a pilot again?

The answer is hope. And that's what _the_ Stacker Pentecost brought when he walked into the training room on that fateful day. Clarke dropped down from the bar an dried off her sweat with a stray towel.

"Marshal? What brings you here?" Clarke asked with surprise evident in her voice. Clarke was definitely hopeful now. Maybe somehow there was a chance she could get back in the field.

"Unfortunately, I come bearing bad news," Clarke's stomach dropped immediately. So she wasn't going to fight after all. Clarke knew she should have expected this, but it still hurt. Even after all this time, she still yearned to kick some Kaiju butt. "The Kaidonovsky's were killed in action," he continued, "but their Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, was recovered."

That shouldn't have been possible. Clarke's heart was racing. "What are you trying to say Marshal?" She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm saying, welcome back. Now it's just a matter of finding you a co."

"But I've been trying for _two years_ ," Clarke pointed out. "After all this time, I still haven't found someone compatible. It's probably in humanity's best interest if you find someone else," Clarke admitted dejectedly.

"Not an option Griffin. You start tomorrow. Good luck."

The next morning, Clarke woke up with her stomach in her throat. She didn't feel even close to hopeful. All she had to look forward to was another day of disappointment to add to two years. Clarke ate her breakfast in a hurry and headed to the "auditions".

Her first potential partner was ridiculously out of sync with her. He was definitely good at combat, but his style was so different that they ended up colliding into each other.

Clarke's second partner was... well, absolute crap. His moves were sloppy and she smelled alcohol on his breath. She knocked him onto his back and leaned down to his face. "Next time I see you drunk, you're going to get something much worse than this basic beating," she warned him. The nerve of him, coming to such and important event for her drowning in booze.

The third person Clarke faced was a small graceful girl. Clarke wasn't like that. While she appreciated her swift movements and balance, Clarke was more about the 'hitting it again and again until it dies' fighting style. Definitely not drift compatible.

After about thirty-five more people, Clarke decided that she had had enough. "Alright! I'm taking a twenty minute break," she called out to the line of people waiting to spar with her. "Can you guys leave the room?" Clarke half begged. She needed some time to think.

As the room emptied, Clarke sat down on the floor and stared at her hands, feeling all the hope from the day before drain out of her body. She should have known that this wasn't going to work out. Clarke felt angry at herself. How stupid could she have been to lose her partner. How stupid did she have to be to think that she'd be back in a Jaeger in no time flat. How stupid was she to carry hope for _two fricking years_. She should have known better.

Clarke got up and prepared to ditch the other people waiting. She didn't think she could take another minute of this stupid process. She just needed a hot shower and a long nap that she would preferably never wake up from.

Before she could try and leave the room, Marshal Pentecost walked into the room with a black haired boy in his tow. "This is Bellamy Blake," he said plainly. "He's new."

 _New?_ Clarke couldn't believe that the marshal was trying to set up one of the best Jaeger pilots _ever_ with a rookie. This was a joke. After all she went through, this was the last straw. "You're kidding right?" she asked him incredulously. "I just spent over two hours sparring people who couldn't be more different from me and getting my hopes up for an opportunity that isn't even real." Clarke's voice wavered. "I've spent two years in this routine and you bring in this random new guy expecting that it will work out?" This time, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Give him a chance," the marshal ordered bluntly and left the room.

Clarke wiped the wetness out of her eyes and eyed the boy. 'Bellamy right?" she asked, clearing her throat and holding out her hand. "I'm Clarke. I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

He took her hand. "Don't worry about it." His grip was firm and his hand was warm. And he smelled considerably nicer than her, seeing as she was covered in sweat.

"Are you ready to start?" Clarke asked him tentatively, pulling her hand back, not realizing it had been resting in his palm a little too long. They moved to the center of the room and she nodded at Bellamy.

Clarke made the first move. She moved towards him head on and he dodged her attack. He moved to attack her but she spun around it, ending up facing his back. Clarke saw her opportunity and swung at Bellamy's shoulders, but he ducked just in time, odd considering that he couldn't see her. The two suddenly burst into action, attempting to strike, and dodging, and ducking, and spinning. Their bodies moved in sync as if they were connected. Their motions were fluid and each's moves were complimentary to the other's.

After twenty minutes of sparring, neither had been able to score a point on the other, but they could anticipate each move. "Stop!" Clarke cried as her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor. Bellamy followed beside her. They began laughing hysterically and found that they couldn't stop.

"That was fun wasn't it, _partner_?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"Wait... I'm your partner, really?"

"Well we still have to check if we're drift compatible by actually hooking up our brains, but after that workout - it's pretty much guaranteed," Clarke assured him. "You're not bad for a rookie," she teased, a grin on her face.

"Gee thanks," Bellamy replied sarcastically, punching her shoulder and earning a laugh.

"You know we have to train together right? How many one armed push-ups can you do because my record is only 120 and I think my self esteem would go down if you beat me," Clarke told him.

"Only motherfucking 120. That's a joke I can do like half a push-up," he said with mock pride. Clarke smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Just give me a week and you'll be Jaeger ready in no time."

No time was a bit of an overstatement. It had been exactly four days since Bellamy and Clarke had become co-pilots when it was time to test out their skills together.

"I heard it's a category four so we're not as fucked as we could have been," Clarke told Bellamy, shoving a bagel into her mouth as they ran toward the Jaegers.

"What's the worst the worst there is?" he asked, blood pumping through his veins much faster than what must have been healthy.

"Category five," Clarke told him bluntly.

"Great," Bellamy muttered. "Not like it's my first Kaiju or anything. Thanks, god."

"Oh chill. You have nothing to worry about when you have me," Clarke said, smiling at him. Bellamy's eyes grew wide as the Cherno Alpha came into view.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Suit up kid," Clarke nudged him towards the Jaeger.

Once they made it into the Jaeger, helmets and all, Clarke had a confession to make. "You know I've never actually piloted anything this old."

"This would have been nice to know before I signed up," he shot at her, blood pressure rising.

"Relax," Clarke said, willing herself to think about rainbows and puppies.

"Rainbows and puppies?" Bellamy asked her with a smirk.

"Well what do you want me to think of I'm trying my best here."

The ride out to the ocean was silent as Clarke warmed herself up and Bellamy tried to keep from pissing his pants. When they dropped, his stomach dropped too. "You ready?" Clarke asked.

"No. But I can't do anything about it so..." Clarke let out a nervous laugh. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Same."

"That's reassuring," Bellamy commented. "How come I don't see any motherfucking Kaijus yet?"

"What they told us was a prediction. It should appear any moment."

And then it was there. The Kaiju was enormous. Bellamy whimpered a little. "Don't worry, I got you," Clarke told him. Then they were guiding the Jaeger towards it and Bellamy was more than little bit hesitant, but he went with it. And they were locked into combat.

The Kaiju knocked into the Jaeger, and the machine groaned. Bellamy and Clarke were thrown around inside the Cherno Alpha. They shot at the Kaiju hoping it would go down easily and this would be a quick win, but their luck was nowhere to be seen.

The two dodged the Kaiju's many attacks, but it was futile. Once it hit it's mark, the machine threw Bellamy and Clarke. The two no longer had control of the Jaeger.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke yelled.

"Why isn't it working?" Bellamy asked, panic evident in his voice.

Clarke yanked off her helmet. "We're not in the drift anymore!" As the Kaiju knocke into the Jaeger again, Clarke was thrown against the wall. Blood dripped down the side of her face. "Ow..." she muttered.

"Clarke!" Bellamy cried. "Are you alright?" Bellamy ripped off his helmet and ran to Clarke. Just as he reached her, another impact threw them against the opposite wall.

"I'm fine. It's just this godamn Jaeger. Why did it have to be so fucking old?" Clarke's frustration began to show. "We have to try and drift again."

"In the middle of combat?"

"We have to try." Clarke stood up and Bellamy helped her back to the suits. As the Jaeger shook, they got ready to drift. Clarke closed her eyes and got ready for the feeling of sharing your mind with someone else, but it never came. It was as if there was a wall around Bellamy. She looked to him and saw the fear in his eyes.

"You can't let the fear control you!" Clarke yelled, over the noise of the creaking Jaeger. "You have to trust me! Let me in!"

Bellamy unclenched all the muscles that had been wound up. He fell back in to embrace of Clarke's mind and the wall disappeared.

As soon as they had control of the Cherno Alpha again, they took their chance and shot at the Kaiju over and over again until it fell back into the ocean. It was over.

"We won," Bellamy said, sounding surprised.

"So how was your first time?" Clarke asked, breathing hard and her heart still pounding, but a smile on her face."

"When's the next fight? I wanna kick some more Kaiju ass."


End file.
